


And we run

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Ottava stagione. Siamo ancora a Carencro, in Louisiana, e il vampiro Desmond è stato eliminato ma, purtroppo, la cosa non finisce qui perché Martin Creaser, il cacciatore mandato da Sam, è sulle tracce di Benny ed è disposto a tutto pur di poterlo uccidere. Per fortuna, però, nella mia versione della storia Benny non dovrà affrontarlo da solo e il finale sarà ben diverso.Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono le mie storie e le mettono tra le preferite/seguite ecc., grazie a chi commenta e grazie ai lettori silenziosi.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a produttori, autori, registi e sceneggiatori di Supernatural.





	And we run

**And we run**

_Take your breath ‘till nothing’s left_

_Scars of life upon your chest_

_And I know wherever it goes_

_And we run with a lonely heart_

_And we run for this killing love_

_And we run ‘till the heavens above_

_Yeah we run running in the dark_

_And we run ‘till we fall apart_

_And we run ‘till the heavens above._

_(“And we run” – Within Temptations feat._ _Xzibit)_

 

Dean aveva deciso di usare le  _maniere forti_  con Sam e con il suo amico matto: li avrebbe cercati e portati al magazzino per mostrare loro il cadavere di Desmond, così, forse, avrebbero capito che a uccidere quelle persone non era stato Benny ma un altro vampiro e che proprio Benny aveva eliminato Desmond per proteggere la sua città. In realtà, però, quando trovò Sam, scoprì che Martin non era con lui.

“Ha detto che aveva un affare più urgente da sbrigare e se n’è andato. Ma tu cosa volevi mostrarmi?” chiese Sam, sospettoso.

“Vieni con me e lo vedrai. Oppure pensi che voglia attirarti in una trappola? Ora non ti fidi più nemmeno di me?”

Poco convinto, Sam seguì il fratello fino al vecchio magazzino.

Nel frattempo, Benny e Balthazar erano ripartiti per Sioux Falls, quando Benny ricevette una chiamata al telefono. Balthazar lo vide impallidire, irrigidirsi e pronunciare poche parole in tono angosciato, poi chiuse la comunicazione e fece inversione di marcia in tutta fretta.

“Dobbiamo tornare indietro: quel cacciatore ha rapito Elizabeth e la ucciderà se non mi presento da lui entro quarantacinque minuti” spiegò rapidamente a Balthazar. “Devo parlargli, fargli capire che non sono un pericolo e che, comunque, ho deciso di lasciare la città.”

Balthazar era perplesso e si chiedeva se, tutto sommato, non sarebbe stato meglio apparire di colpo alle spalle di quel Martin e disintegrarlo senza tante storie. Comunque, al momento se ne sarebbe stato buono al suo posto e poi, in caso, sarebbe intervenuto  _a modo suo_ : di certo non avrebbe permesso che Benny corresse qualche pericolo.

Giunti davanti al locale di Elizabeth, tutto pareva buio e silenzioso e non era un buon segno.

“Tu resta qui” disse Benny a Balthazar, scendendo dal camper.

“Ma perché? E’ chiaro che quello psicopatico vuole farti del male e io…” protestò l’Angelo.

“In questo momento ha Elizabeth in ostaggio e, se entrassimo tutti e due, penserebbe di essere stato preso in giro e potrebbe anche ucciderla subito per vendicarsi. Non ti conosce e, probabilmente, pensa che sia anche tu un vampiro, visto che stai con me” spiegò Benny. “Devo andare da solo e disarmato, altrimenti lui farà del male a Elizabeth.”

“Ho capito” replicò Balthazar, rabbuiato.

Guardò Benny entrare nel locale e rimase seduto al suo posto, tormentandosi le mani e straziandosi il cuore e la mente con mille pensieri. Benny era disposto a rischiare la vita per Elizabeth, questo era chiaro, per cui… per cui era altrettanto lampante che lui non contava niente. Quello che era successo tra loro due notti prima era stato lo sfogo di un uomo solo e disperato e nient’altro, non ci sarebbe stata nessuna vita insieme né niente del genere e lui, Balthazar, era stato un idiota anche soltanto a sperarlo. Eppure doveva averlo capito dopo l’esperienza passata con Castiel… a quanto pareva, in lui c’era qualcosa di sbagliato che impediva agli altri di amarlo veramente. Alla fine, tutti gli preferivano qualcun altro…

 _Beh, visto che è così devo semplicemente farmene una ragione,_ si disse l’Angelo, sentendo frantumarsi ogni suo sogno e speranza,  _l’unica cosa che posso fare per Benny è stargli vicino, proteggerlo e aiutarlo a ottenere ciò che desidera veramente, senza più sperare niente per me._

E, a proposito di proteggere Benny, erano già trascorsi almeno due minuti e lui non tornava: la cosa non gli piaceva affatto e Balthazar pensò che fosse arrivato il momento di intervenire. Forse quell’idiota di Martin aveva preso prigionieri sia lui che Elizabeth o magari… peggio.

“Adesso ci penso io” mormorò, scendendo deciso dal camper. Se Benny non era innamorato di lui non poteva farci niente, ma perlomeno poteva salvarlo da un pericolo imminente!

Quando Balthazar entrò nel locale, nessuno se ne accorse ma, in compenso, davanti ai suoi occhi si presentò una scena allucinante a dir poco. Martin teneva prigioniera Elizabeth e le puntava un coltello alla gola, Benny era impietrito e pareva non sapere come reagire.

“Vuoi sapere chi è Benny, mia cara? Ecco, guarda chi è Benny!” disse il cacciatore, ferendo il collo della ragazza con la lama. “Guarda cosa può diventare alla vista del sangue, guardalo bene e renditi conto del mostro che c’è in lui!”

Balthazar si sarebbe aspettato di tutto, una lotta furiosa, un combattimento all’ultimo sangue… ma non quella lenta e atroce tortura psicologica, perciò, sulle prime, non riuscì neanche lui a reagire e si limitò a osservare quella scena straziante senza nemmeno muoversi.

“Vedi la brama di sangue che cresce in lui?” continuava Martin, mentre Benny, oppresso e tormentato dalla natura di vampiro che stava venendo fuori, tentava di allontanarsi in qualche modo dalla vista del sangue. Voltò le spalle a Elizabeth e Martin mentre già gli spuntavano le zanne, ma a quel punto si trovò di fronte Balthazar. Pareva non ci fosse scampo. “Non temere, però, non berrà il suo stesso sangue… non te l’ha detto, vero? Diglielo, Benny, dille che sei il suo bisnonno scomparso. Dille quante persone hai ucciso in questi anni, dille che razza di orribile mostro sei!”

Benny era sopraffatto dal dolore e dall’angoscia ma, in qualche modo, riuscì a dominare la sua natura di vampiro e a ricomporsi. Balthazar, sconvolto, lo vide ritirare le zanne e chiudere gli occhi, ma ciò che davvero ferì il suo cuore e la sua mente fu vedere una lacrima nei suoi occhi e sentirlo trattenere un singhiozzo.

Nessuno al mondo poteva permettersi di far piangere Benny!

“E va bene” si arrese il vampiro, voltandosi di nuovo verso Martin. “Che cosa vuoi?”

“E me lo chiedi?” fece, trionfante, il cacciatore. “Voglio la tua testa, la tua testa in cima a un palo!”

Benny annuì, sconfitto. Guardò tristemente Elizabeth, anche lei in lacrime, e si avvicinò al bancone per appoggiarvi la testa.

“Non farlo, Roy, ti prego…” mormorò la giovane donna.

“Mi dispiace, Elizabeth” disse piano Benny, mentre un’altra lacrima scivolava sul suo viso.

Era davvero troppo per Balthazar. Un gelo tremendo scese sul locale, ma Martin era talmente euforico all’idea di uccidere Benny che nemmeno se ne accorse. Lasciò Elizabeth e fece per buttarsi contro il vampiro col machete in pugno.

“Vuoi la sua testa, imbecille? Allora vieni a prenderla!” sibilò Balthazar. Con un semplice gesto della mano mandò il cacciatore a schiantarsi contro il muro del locale e le vetrate andarono in frantumi. Il colpo fece cadere il machete dalle mani di Martin e l’Angelo, fulmineo, se ne impadronì, incombendo minaccioso sul cacciatore disteso a terra.

“E tu… tu chi sei? Un altro mostro? Uno come Benny?” balbettò l’uomo, incredulo. In un attimo le sorti della battaglia si erano capovolte e lui non aveva capito come e perché.

“Io sono un Angelo, stronzo, e tu adesso te ne vai all’Inferno!” rispose Balthazar nel tono più gelido e tagliente che riuscì a trovare. Poi, senza tanti complimenti, decapitò Martin e, per sicurezza, gli piantò il machete nel petto, come uno scalatore pianta la bandierina sulla vetta che ha appena raggiunto.

Per un istante fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato: Balthazar rimase in piedi accanto al cadavere di Martin, tremando di rabbia e quasi pentito di averlo ucciso troppo in fretta, forse avrebbe dovuto torturarlo per mezz’ora buona tanto per fargli scontare il male che aveva fatto a Benny; il vampiro si affrettò a liberare Elizabeth, prostrata dal terrore e, sorreggendola, si avvicinò a Balthazar.

“Balthazar, che hai fatto? Tu…” mormorò. Era turbato all’idea che un Angelo si fosse macchiato le mani di sangue… per difendere un mostro come lui.

L’Angelo si voltò lentamente a guardarlo con gli occhi che scintillavano minacciosi.

“Giustizia, ho fatto. Però sono arrivato troppo tardi, dovevo venire prima” disse. “Adesso chiama Dean e Sam e digli di venire qui a vedere che casino ha combinato il loro amico pazzo!”

Benny accompagnò Elizabeth a sedersi in veranda, telefonò a Dean chiedendogli di venire subito al locale e poi tornò di nuovo da Balthazar, che non si era mosso.

“Saranno qui tra pochi minuti, ma… Balthazar… tu hai ucciso un uomo per proteggere me” insisté, ancora stravolto, Benny. “Eppure hai visto tu stesso che mostro sono, sei entrato in tempo per vedere…”

“Sono entrato in tempo per vedere che quel bastardo ti ha fatto piangere e questo non avrei dovuto permetterglielo! Sarei dovuto intervenire prima!” esclamò l’Angelo, scoppiando a piangere anche lui.

Benny, allibito, si avvicinò a lui e lo strinse tra le braccia. Non riusciva a crederci: Balthazar l’aveva visto trasformarsi in vampiro, aveva visto le zanne e il mostro che c’era dentro di lui e… e l’unica cosa che davvero lo aveva colpito erano state le sue lacrime.

_Fino a questo punto… fino a questo punto mi ama? Adesso sa cosa sono, ha visto il mostro e mi vuole esattamente come prima. E’ possibile una cosa simile?_

Lo tenne stretto a sé per un tempo che parve infinito, finché non udirono le voci di Dean e Sam che erano arrivati ed erano entrati nel locale, trovando tutto quel disastro e il cadavere mutilato di Martin.

“Cos’è successo qui?” fece Dean, sconvolto.

“Quell’uomo… mi aveva imprigionata” rispose Elizabeth, avvicinandosi ai Winchester. Era ancora debole e tremante e Sam la sorresse. “Mi ha ferita, voleva farmi del male e poi ha minacciato Roy, voleva ucciderlo… Anzi, diceva che si chiama Benny…”

“Ed è stato Benny a uccidere quell’uomo?” chiese subito Sam.

“Se fosse stato così, l’avrebbe fatto per legittima difesa, Sam” intervenne Dean, infuriato con se stesso per aver lasciato che le cose precipitassero fino a quel punto. “Martin era un pazzo e se l’è cercata. Non hai sentito? Avrebbe potuto uccidere la donna!”

“L’ho ucciso io” rispose Balthazar, in tono grave. “L’ho ucciso io e lo rifarei altre mille volte, se potessi.”

“Balthazar, ma tu… sei un Angelo, dovresti difendere gli innocenti” obiettò Sam, deluso.

“E’ quello che ho fatto. Quel pazzo faceva del male a Elizabeth e voleva uccidere Benny che, nonostante ciò che pensi, è  _innocente_. Il vero mostro era Martin e mi dispiace solo non averlo eliminato prima” chiarì Balthazar.

“Beh, comunque sia, ora dovremo fare pulizia. Non possiamo lasciare qui un cadavere e…” iniziò a dire Dean.

“Dean, tu e Sam seppellite il corpo” ordinò Balthazar, che sembrava aver ripreso un certo controllo della situazione. “Benny, per favore, puoi rimettere in ordine e dare una pulita? Io mi occuperò di Elizabeth.”

L’Angelo sfiorò con due dita la fronte della giovane donna e subito la ferita sul collo guarì e sul viso le apparve un’espressione più serena.

“Cos’è successo?” domandò, guardandosi intorno. “Tu sei Balthazar, se non ricordo male. Cosa ci fate qui tu e… Roy? Oppure… perché mi viene in mente il nome  _Benny_?”

“Un pazzo ti ha aggredita, noi passavamo di qui, ti abbiamo sentita urlare e siamo venuti a soccorrerti” spiegò semplicemente Balthazar. “Era un serial killer e aveva già ucciso altre persone nella zona. Benny… beh, è il vero nome di Roy. Lui è un tuo lontano parente, viveva qui molti anni fa e gli è accaduta una cosa terribile, un mostro l’ha trasformato in un vampiro. Ma Benny non accetta questa sua natura e, anzi, è voluto tornare qui per conoscere la sua nipotina, perché voleva ritrovare una famiglia. Ha imparato a controllarsi per te e per le persone che ama.”

Elizabeth era commossa e anche Benny non era da meno, sentendo raccontare la sua storia così semplicemente e in un modo che gli avrebbe permesso di non perdere la nipote appena conosciuta.

La giovane donna si avvicino a Benny con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

“E’ tutto vero? Tu sei il mio…”

“E’ vero, sì. Non avrei voluto che lo sapessi e soprattutto che sapessi cosa sono diventato” mormorò Benny, confuso ed emozionato.

“Sei la mia famiglia, ed è questo che conta” replicò lei, abbracciandolo forte. “Sarei felice se tu restassi qui, un posto per te c’è sempre.”

Benny non avrebbe sognato neanche in un milione di anni di sentirsi dire una cosa simile, tuttavia scosse il capo.

“Non posso restare, non sarebbe sicuro per me e nemmeno per te” le spiegò. “Altri cacciatori… o altri vampiri… potrebbero essere attirati da me e non vorrei metterti in pericolo per nulla al mondo. Un amico di Dean ha una casa sicura ed è meglio per me che vada a vivere là.”

“Sì, forse è la cosa migliore anche per te, però ricorda” lo ammonì scherzosamente Elizabeth, “qui hai la tua famiglia e, se passerai a trovarmi, ne sarò molto felice. Non pensare di sparire un’altra volta, intesi?”

“Non sparirò, promesso” disse Benny, commosso.

Più tardi, il locale era rimesso a nuovo, il cadavere di Martin seppellito nel bosco ed era l’ora della partenza. Dean e Sam salirono a bordo dell’Impala e partirono, dopo aver salutato Elizabeth. Mentre erano in viaggio, sul sedile posteriore dell’auto comparve improvvisamente Castiel.

“Maledizione, Castiel, mi farai venire un infarto prima o poi!” sbottò Dean, sussultando e riprendendo a fatica il controllo dell’auto. “Dove sei stato finora, a prenderti un caffè? Sono successe un sacco di cose e sia Elizabeth sia Benny hanno rischiato la vita. Potevi anche degnarti di dare una mano, no?”

“Io ho seguito Martin fino al locale di Elizabeth, ma ero invisibile e ho assistito a tutta la scena senza che nessuno sapesse che ero lì. Forse Balthazar avrebbe potuto vedermi, ma era troppo sconvolto per accorgersi di qualunque altra cosa.” replicò calmo l’Angelo.

“Ah, bene, complimenti, ti sei goduto lo spettacolo? E perché non hai fatto niente? Avresti potuto fermare Martin prima che facesse del male ad Elizabeth” lo rimbeccò Dean, innervosito.

“Sarei intervenuto certamente se ci fosse stato bisogno di me, ma Balthazar ha gestito la cosa in maniera egregia e anche Benny” rispose Castiel. “In un certo senso, ho lasciato ognuno di loro, Martin compreso, libero di fare le sue scelte e, se Benny e Balthazar hanno preso le decisioni giuste, entrambi disposti a tutto pur di salvare la donna, Martin ha scelto la strada che lo ha portato a perdere non solo la vita, ma anche l’anima.”

Dean cominciava a comprendere le motivazioni di Castiel, al contrario Sam si mostrò molto seccato.

“Quindi anche per te è stato giusto uccidere un cacciatore per salvare un vampiro? Vi ha stregati tutti così tanto questo stramaledetto Benny?” esclamò.

“Martin non era più un cacciatore come voi, come Bobby o i vostri amici. La sua ossessione lo ha spinto a imprigionare e torturare un’innocente pur di arrivare al suo scopo e, forse, se non ci fosse stato Balthazar, avrebbe ucciso anche lei dopo aver eliminato Benny. In fondo, lei è la sua pronipote. Ho lasciato a Martin la possibilità di fare la scelta giusta, ma lui ha preferito comportarsi da mostro. Sì, in questa vicenda il vero mostro è stato lui e ha meritato ciò che gli è accaduto” dichiarò Castiel in tono grave. “Benny, invece, ha dimostrato di saper dominare la bestia che vive in lui quando c’è in ballo qualcosa di più importante e prezioso. Ha represso la brama di sangue che lo tormentava pur di non fare del male ad Elizabeth e questo mi ha fatto capire quanta forza e quanta parte buona ci sia ancora in lui.”

“Perciò è stata una sorta di esame, Benny l’ha superato e Martin no” riassunse Dean, soddisfatto che Castiel la pensasse come lui.

“Beh, è inutile parlarne, tanto ognuno resterà della sua opinione” brontolò Sam dopo di che non aprì più bocca. Ma a Dean non interessava più convincere Sam, l’opinione di Castiel era quella che davvero contava per lui e Castiel era ancora una volta dalla sua parte. Per la prima volta in quei giorni agitati e confusi si sentiva pacificato e sollevato e, come al solito, era tutto merito di Castiel.

 

Benny e Balthazar, prima di rimettersi in strada verso Sioux Falls, accompagnarono la donna a casa sua e lì Benny dovette promettere di nuovo che sarebbe tornato a trovarla e che si sarebbero sentiti regolarmente per telefono.

Quando risalì sul camper dove Balthazar lo aspettava, Benny si sentì fare una strana domanda.

“Non avresti davvero preferito restare qui con lei? Hai visto, Elizabeth ti ha accolto per ciò che sei e, se è vero che cacciatori e vampiri potrebbero venire a cercarti, è anche vero che hai sempre un Angelo Custode pronto a proteggere sia te sia lei.”

Solo Dio sapeva quanto fosse costato a Balthazar pronunciare quelle parole ma, a quanto pareva, anche Benny l’aveva capito. Attirò a sé l’Angelo e lo strinse forte.

“E’ solo merito tuo se Elizabeth mi ha accettato e se adesso ho una famiglia, anche se vivrà lontano” mormorò, tenendolo tra le braccia. “Le hai tolto i ricordi peggiori e le hai spiegato la mia situazione nel modo più semplice e chiaro perché la accettasse. Stasera mi hai salvato, hai salvato Elizabeth e hai risolto questa brutta faccenda al meglio.”

“Avrei potuto fare di più, impedire che quel bastardo ti dicesse… quelle cose…” protestò Balthazar, ancora straziato dal ricordo delle lacrime di Benny.

“Questa sera tu mi hai aiutato in tutti i modi in cui si può aiutare qualcuno e mi hai ridato una possibilità di vita, una famiglia e una speranza. L’unica cosa che voglio adesso è poter restare vicino a te, per sempre, perché tu mi doni pace e serenità e con te sento di poter diventare migliore” gli sussurrò dolcemente. “Tu accetti anche la parte più oscura di me senza timore e senza disgusto e… con il tuo aiuto, penso di poter imparare ad accettarla anch’io e a conviverci, perché finora non ho fatto altro che cercare di scappare.”

Balthazar era stato decisivo, quella sera, coraggioso e pronto all’azione, ma di fronte alla tenerezza e all’affetto di Benny non riusciva a dire una parola tanto si sentiva emozionato e sconvolto.

Tuttavia, non ci fu bisogno di parole quando Benny lo baciò a lungo, perdendosi in quella dolcezza infinita e risanando le ferite che le crudeltà di Martin avevano inflitto nel suo animo.

Accanto a Balthazar, Benny sentiva che avrebbe potuto farcela.

 

**FINE**

 

 

     

 

 


End file.
